List of LG elevator fixtures
This is a list of different elevator fixtures that have been made and/or used in LG elevators. Mid to late 1990s Batch 1 (standard) After changing their name from GoldStar to LG (Lucky Goldstar), the company continued to make these fixtures under the LG name until the late 1990s. Buttons are black round with orange illuminating halo and symbol or number. In the LGP, MGP and HGP type elevators, the floor buttons will emit a beep sound when pressed. There are two types of button panels that LG made. One is a dark grey colored surface mounted panel and the other one is just a basic stainless steel panel. For the surface mounted car stations, the floor indicator display is either slanted downward towards the floor (similar to an Otis Series 1 panel) or just flat. For the stainless steel panel, the floor indicator display is much smaller - these panels are usually found in bed or freight elevatorsLG Freight Elevator @ Tutuban Prime Block, Manila (ELEVATOR #7) - YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWyoOxTBhoA Unusual LG Traction Service Elevator - YouTube. All the indicators use red 16-segments display, along with two orange triangle arrows. LG Call Station Kuta Paradiso.JPG|1995 LG call station (intermediate floor) LG call button panel KPH.JPG|1995 LG intermediate floor hall station. LG_call_button_ARS.JPG|1996 LG terminal floor hall station. LG hall station KPH.JPG|1995 LG terminal floor hall station. Screenshot_2015-01-18-21-45-22.png|1990s LG hall station. LG Call Button 1996.png|1996 LG call station with a different panel. KutaParadiso_fullpanel.JPG|A full view of a 1995 LG car station. LG COP SantikaPandegiling.jpg|1990s LG car station in Hotel Santika Pandegiling, Surabaya, Indonesia. LG Car Station AMK HDB.jpg|LG car station with the indicator has been retrofitted with generic LED dot matrix display. This was found in Ang Mo Kio, Singapore. LG floor buttons KPH.JPG|1995 LG car station. LG intercom button.JPG|Mid 1990s LG elevator intercom button. LG car floor indicator KPH.JPG|A typical LG slanted car indicator. LG CarFloorIndicator BaiyokeSkyHotel Service.png|1990s LG car floor indicator. LG flat indicator.jpg|Mid 1990s LG car floor indicator (flat) Batch 2 These fixtures use black square buttons with orange illuminating lamp. The floor indicator for is a long rectangular floor counter above the door with digital segments display. It is the same type as the one used by GoldStar in the 1980s. LG_black_buttons_ARS.JPG|Mid-1990s LG black square buttons. LG BlackButtons Car Baiyoke1Service.png|LG Black Square car buttons in Bangkok, Thailand LG BlackButtons Call Baiyoke1Service.png|LG Black Square call buttons in Bangkok, Thailand IMG_2349.JPG LG CarInd Baiyoke1Service.png|Custom (?) LG car floor indicator in Bangkok, Thailand Batch 3 These fixtures are usually found in luxurious places and high-rise elevators. Black square buttons These are black square buttons with an illuminating halo and white frame. The door open and close buttons are white. LG Floor Buttons 1996.png|LG black rounded square buttons. FB_IMG_1422767805516.jpg|Mid 1990s LG car station with black rounded square buttons (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) LG CarStation BaiyokeSkyHotel Shuttle.png|1990s LG car station with black rounded square buttons. LG CarStation BaiyokeSkyHotel LowZone.png|1990s LG car station with black rounded square buttons. Square touch sensitive buttons These buttons are similar to the black square ones above but the collar/frame is an illuminating halo. LG Touch Sensitive Buttons.jpg|LG square touch sensitive buttons in South Korea. LG touch buttons ARS.JPG|LG square touch sensitive buttons. Round touch sensitive buttons LG also made a round version of the touch sensitive buttons which are usually made of stainless steel with an illuminating halo. There was also a black version. These touch buttons are normally used as call buttons although they could also be used inside the elevator as floor buttons but this is very rare.LG Traction Elevators at Travel Hotel Mangga Besar, Jakarta - YouTube LG lift touchbuttons SG.jpg|1990s LG touch sensitive call stations in Singapore. LG Touch Buttons.jpg|1996 LG round touch sensitive call buttons. LG_touch_call_buttons_non-illuminate.JPG|LG touch sensitive call buttons (non-illuminate, modified buttons). LG_touch_call_buttons_illuminate.JPG|LG touch sensitive call buttons (illuminate, modified buttons). Floor indicators Like all the other fixtures, LG use red 16-segments digital display and two orange triangles for directional arrows. LG_floor_indicator_ARS.JPG|Mid 1990's LG car floor indicator. LG Indicator 1996.png|Mid 1990's LG car floor indicator. IMG_88411417655849.jpeg|Mid 1990's LG car floor indicator. (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) IMG_17089703644807.jpeg|Credit to YouTube user sumosoftinc. Rolling text bar indicators (VMD series?) This indicator is usually found in high-rise elevators. It is a multicolored LED text bar which shows analog-style floor numbers and sometimes custom text. An example of this indicator can be found in the elevators at Baiyoke Sky Hotel in Bangkok, Thailand. Modded LG CarIndicator BaiyokeSkyHotel LowZone.png|Different 1990s LG car floor indicator found in Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. LG CarIndicator BaiyokeSkyHotel Shuttle.png|Different 1990s LG car floor indicator found in Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Late 1990s-1999 fixtures These fixtures are found in very late models of LG elevators (including the Di (Distributed Inverter) models) shortly before the company was sold to Otis in 1999 and became LG-OTIS. These fixtures uses stainless steel rectangle buttons with illuminating halo and engraved lettering. They are flushed to the panel. The alarm button is rectangle with an illuminating alarm symbol. These buttons emits a beeping sound when pressed, and like all the other previous fixtures, the floor indicator uses red 16-segments display with two orange triangle arrows. In some countries such as Singapore and Hong Kong, Dewhurst chassis are also provided as well as landlords request.It means only indicators are in corresponding LG standard. LG hallstation 1997.JPG|1997 LG hall station. LG indicator late 90s.jpg|Late 1990s LG car floor indicator. LG Floor Indicator.JPG|1997 LG car floor indicator. LG indicator KIGH.JPG|Late 1990s LG inner floor indicator. LG carstation top.jpg|Late 1990s LG car floor indicator. Note the rectangular alarm button. LG floor buttons KIGH.JPG|Late 1990s LG car station buttons with braille. Nowadays these buttons are used by Sigma. LG carstation buttons.jpg|Late 1990s LG car station buttons without braille (except the door control buttons). LG carstation 1997.JPG|1997 LG car station but the floor buttons have been replaced by Sigma in 2014. IMG_0474.JPG|The closer look of the LG square alarm button. Hall floor indicators Like its predecessor GoldStar, LG had a few types of hall/landing floor indicators. The most common and distinctive type is the one that has a slanted digital display in the middle along with two flat displays on the sides where the arrow would be shown. This indicator are found above the landing doors, and are either incorporated into the transom panel or just installed separately. There are also vertical hall floor indicators which are installed separately next to the landing doors. Some elevators also have the landing call stations combined with a floor indicator. LG mid-1990s indicator.jpg|1995 LG hall floor indicator. LG hall station KPH.JPG|1995 LG terminal floor hall station. Screenshot_2015-01-18-21-45-22.png|1990s LG hall station. LG hallstation 1997.JPG|1997 LG hall station. Hall lanterns LG had several different variants of hall lanterns, with almost all of them were originated from the GoldStar era. The most common ones are the round glass lanterns with or without a triangle arrow. Another style was the vertical bar lanterns, with the lanterns protrudes from the panel. All of these lanterns lights up green, red or orange. LG hall lanterns.JPG|LG hall lanterns which were reproduced from the GoldStar era.That is later retrofit/same version by Sigma. LG_hall_lanterns_ARS.JPG|Late 1990s LG hall lanterns. Mitsubishi fixtures Like GoldStar, some 1990s LG elevators in South Korea used late 1980s-early 1990s Mitsubishi경기도 고양시 일산서구 탄현동 탄현 부영7단지 704동 LG산전엘리베이터 탑사기 (짝수). This is because both Mitsubishi and LG had a technical agreement. These fixtures are exactly the same as the ones used in Mitsubishi elevators except that they have been rebranded as LG. Generic/third party fixtures Dewhurst In Hong Kong, all LG elevators installed in Public Housing Estate blocks, Home Ownership Scheme blocks and government buildings used Dewhurst fixtures which consist of US81 braille buttons and UL200 floor indicators (the latter are only used in Public Housing Estate blocks and Home Ownership Scheme blocks). Some elevators installed in commercial and private buildings are also fitted with Dewhurst buttons.灣仔彰顯大廈LG升降機 (3)；LG elevator @ Bayfield Building, Wan Chai (3) - YouTube 柴灣興華(一)邨卓華樓Sigma(LG)高速升降機 柴灣興華(一)邨停車場大廈Sigma(LG)升降機 A few early LG elevators in public housing blocks built by the Housing and Development Board (HDB) in Singapore also used Dewhurst's Black US81 buttons, along with Dewhurst's ULS47H LED indicators. 10603766_712482632138573_3005945330074242710_n.jpg|LG elevator in a Singapore HDB public housing block with Black Dewhurst US81 buttons. Due to the elevator age and heavy usage, the black coating on the buttons have blown out. Unknown generic Korean buttons Almost every LG elevators installed in Singapore's HDB public housing blocks from the mid 1990s to early 2000s use generic buttons from South Korea, with the standard LG button beeper. It is unknown what company that made these buttons. LG Disabled Panel HDB SG.jpg|LG elevator handicap car station in a HDB public housing block in Singapore with generic Korean buttons. Generic Buttons LG HDB.jpg|LG car station with unknown generic Korean buttons in a Singapore HDB block. 1999 to mid 2000s Standard fixtures (LG-OTIS) These fixtures was introduced after Otis bought LG in 1999 and became LG-OTIS until 2005. They are pretty much the same as the ones used in very late models of 1990s LG elevators apart from a few changes; these includes newly updated buttons with braille marks and illuminating number or symbol added, and the segmented numbers on the indicators changed from red to orange. At the same time LG-OTIS also introduced a newer variant of button which is a dome shaped button with an illuminating marking. The interior floor indicator is either on the car station or above the door. After LG-OTIS Elevator Company changed name to Otis Elevator Korea (OEK) in 2005, OEK continued making these fixtures with further updates, such as making the buttons surface mounted and redesigning the floor indicator display. As of today, OEK still makes these fixtures, along with its subsidiary company Sigma. They are also used for modernization of older GoldStar and LG elevators. In the United States, these fixtures have been modified by adding braille plates next to the buttons to make them ADA compliance. In addition, the American version have a different alarm button which was not made by LG. It is unknown which company that made it. LG carstation buttons MercureKuta.JPG|Early 2000s LG car station buttons with braille. IMG_0388.JPG|Early 2000s LG car floor indicator. 427377_434883479867410_1559301227_n.jpg|Early 2000s LG hall floor indicator. IMG_20131019_191305.jpg|Early 2000s LG car floor indicator. IMG_20131019_191321.jpg|Early 2000s LG car station. For Chris Cronin EXTREMELY RARE LG Traction Elevators at 60 Corporate Center, Columbia, MD, USA|LG elevators at 60 Corporate Center, Columbia, MD, United States. Generic/third party fixtures LG elevators in Singapore and Hong Kong often use generic fixtures like Dewhurst, normally using the US90-15 push buttons and vandal-resistant floor indicators (in Hong Kong only). See also *List of GoldStar elevator fixtures *List of Sigma elevator fixtures